The present invention relates to monitoring devices, and more particularly to esophageal probes.
An assortment of esophageal probes have been proposed for insertion into the esophagus of a patient to monitor body functions of the patient. However, in the past either the entire probe has been considered disposable resulting in a relatively large cost of the probe which is thrown away or the entire probe has been considered non-disposable resulting in inconvenience of handling of the probe, such as cleaning and sterilization between uses on separate patients.